An unlikely ally
by KerryAnne
Summary: The brothers meet a mutant Manta-ray named Manta. Raphael instantly distrusts him, but when his brothers are kidnapped, he must learn to work with the new mutant to save them. Will they be able to rescue Don, Leo and Mikey?


Manta 19

Leo 16

Donnie 16

Mikey 16

Raphael 15

A Pacific Islander fisherman named Jerry Thomas gasped in amazement when he saw what he'd just netted from the water. It appeared to be a mutant baby manta ray and was quite formidable looking with its broad head, triangular pectoral fins and horn-shaped cephalic fins located on either side of its mouth. The body was horizontally flattened with eyes on either side of its cephalic fins and gill slits on its ventral surface. Dorsally, it was black with pale markings on its "shoulders" and ventrally it was white with distinctive dark markings. It was a gorgeous specimen and it would never come to any harm, because it was revered by the Islanders, who considered it a protector of the deep.

The creature raised its head and looked at Jerry fearfully.

"It's okay. You're safe. I won't hurt you," Jerry said. "I promise. Do you have a name? I'm Jerry. I'll take you home to my large aquarium. There, you'll flourish, will grow and you'll be safe."

Jerry picked up the creature and took him home.

XXXXX

Back home, Jerry placed the manta ray in his aquarium and gave it fish, shrimps and crab, knowing they loved that. Then he pondered on a name and finally settled on Manta. ]

I hope Manta will be all right, Jerry thought and went to the kitchen to prepare his own dinner.

XXXXX

Nineteen years passed, during which Manta and Jerry became best friends, but the manta ray wanted more than just a quiet existence in his aquarium. He wanted to explore the world and to help protect the ocean and his fellow creatures from poachers. It made his blood boil whenever he saw the poachers on the TV and he was fed up of doing nothing. It was time for him to talk to Jerry about his aspirations.

It was dinner time and he and Jerry were tucking into a seafood stew.

"Jerry, I strongly believe the purple stuff that landed on me and which transformed me into a mutant," Manta said. "Happened for a reason, which is to help protect the ocean from poachers. I appreciate all you've done for me and I love you, but this quiet existence isn't for me. I yearn to explore the world and to do some good with my life. My talents of being able to cause huge waves with my dorsal fins and of shooting spears out of my tail that then explode will come in handy when sinking poaching ships and I'm an incredibly fast swimmer. No one will come to harm though, because I'll sink the ships, swiftly rescue the crew and then warn them, but I'll do it so quickly they won't see what I look like. My olfactory and eyesight are also phenomenal."  
"I always knew this day would come," Jerry said sadly, his eyes misting over. "I will miss you a lot, my friend, but I understand why you have to leave. I hope you'll visit."  
"Of course. You're my family and mean the world to me. I'll leave in the morning for North America. Poaching is prevalent there."  
"Very well."  
"Do not despair. I am forever indebted to you for rescuing me all those years ago and I will always return to you. Let's not be gloomy now. I want my remaining hours here to be happy ones."

They changed the subject and spoke about other things.

Their hearts were heavy when they retired to bed, but they both knew that Manta was right. He could make a difference with his skills and that they were wasted here on the small island.

XXXX

The next day, Jerry and Manta went down to the beach.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," Manta said, looking at a downcast Jerry. "I will be back."  
"I know. I just will miss you. It won't be the same without you, Manta."  
"I will miss you too, but before you know it I'll be back, so dry your eyes."

Jerry pulled him close and hugged him fiercely, as he blinked back tears.

They hugged for a long moment.

Then Manta pulled away and said, "Farewell for now, my friend. Be safe."

Manta dove into the ocean.

Jerry watched him and thought, I hope he will be all right and that he'll return. I already miss him so much.

Manta thought, as he began the long swim to North America, I'm going to miss Jerry, but I'm excited about my new adventures and I'm glad I'll be able to help protect the ocean and stop those poachers from depleting it.

XXXX

SIX WEEKS LATER:

The Hamato brothers were gathered in the lounge and watching the 8 p.m. news.

"And in breaking news," the news anchor said. "There has been yet another attack on a shipping vessel. This time in the New York docks. Police still have no idea who this vigilante is. If anyone has any information, they can report to the NYPD."

"I'm friggin' sick of that jerk takin' our thunder away from us," Raphael snapped, his green eyes blazing. "Who does he think he is? We're the heroes of this city. Not him. That's the tenth vessel he's hit in a month. I get he's doin' good by tryin' ta stop poachin', but he's takin' over our roles. He's gotta be told ta quit it and ta let the real heroes handle it!"  
"How do you know it's a he, Raph?" Donnie said. "Girls can fight too."

"Yeah, dude. You're sexist," Mikey said.  
"I don't care what I am," Raphael said. "Fact is the person's usurpin' our roles. I say we go there and tell them ta stop," Raphael said and cracked his knuckles. "Yer quiet, Leo."

"Thinking," Leo said.  
"Wow. That's rare," Raphael said sarcastically.  
"Can it, Raph. I'm with you on this to a degree. We should talk to that person and find out who they are."  
"And knock sense into them, right?" Raphael said, his green eyes gleaming.  
"No! Words. Not fists. Why do you always have to fight?"  
"In my nature. Man, yer such a party pooper. Sometimes I really wonder how we're related."  
"Us too," all three of his brothers said in unison, making him scowl.  
"Anyway," Leo said, clapping a hand on Raphael's shoulder. "We'll check out the docks, but no funny business, Raph. No charging into the fray and threatening this person. He could be an ally. Do you hear me?"  
"Got it, Fearless Leader," Raphael said and gave Leo a mock salute. "Whatever ya say. We're just yer followers anyway."  
"That's not true, Raph. You're all highly valued."  
"As yer followers, sure, but our input never matters, especially mine."  
"Crud. You and your ego again," Leo said exasperatedly and dragged a hand down his face. "Raph, I respect you and your opinions. You're indispensable and I love you."  
"How much?" Raphael demanded, enjoying that he was pressing Leo's buttons.

"Can you please do this later?" Donnie said irritably. "The docks, remember?"  
"I suppose so," Raphael conceded. "But I'm drivin'."

They headed to the Battle Shell and climbed in.

Raphael was behind the wheel.

Leo was on the front passenger seat and the others were in the back.

XXXX

They reached the docks twenty minutes later and hopped out of the vehicle.

"See anything?" Leo asked, as Donnie scanned the area with his binoculars.  
"Nothing," Donnie replied. "Raph?"

"Nada," Raphael said. "This blows. Where the heck could that guy be?"  
"Maybe he's hiding," Mikey said. "I don't think we're going to find him. It's dark and there's no way he'd linger here at the crime scene. No one's that dumb."  
"People make mistakes all the time," Raphael pointed out. "Look at all the detective shows. Anyway, I'm gonna take a walk down the pier and see if I can spot somethin'."

"Be careful, Raph," Leo warned. "You never know who's lurking there in the shadows. Stay vigilant."  
"What, is a giant squid gonna attack me or somethin'?" Raphael said sardonically and chuckled. "Relax. I'm gonna be fine, Fearless. Ya stress too much!"

The hothead laughed again and strolled down the pier.

The moon and stars appeared and captivated by the sight he rarely saw, Raphael stared up at them in fascination, completely disregarding Leo's warning.

Manta was hiding in the water just meters from where Raphael stood and thinking that these four Turtles could be trouble, he decided to silence them one by one.

He silently leapt out of the water and charged at Raphael, knocking him to the ground, then wrapping his arms around Raphael's throat and squeezing.

"Help," Raphael gasped, thrashing his legs and trying to free himself to no avail.

The Turtles' keen sense of hearing picked up their brother's cry for help and they immediately rushed to where Manta and Raphael were.

"Get off of him now," Leo snarled, his blue eyes flashing, as he brandished his katana. "I'm warning you."

Startled, Manta released Raphael, who coughed and rubbed his bruised neck, as he shot a grateful look at Leo for saving his bacon. It wasn't the first time his big brother had done so and it definitely wouldn't be the last.

"Thanks, Leo," Raphael said weakly and scrambled to Leo's side, freaked out that he'd been careless and that he'd nearly been a goner. He would definitely get a lecture from Leo about it later and he knew he deserved it.

"Don't mention it, bro," Leo said and smiled. Then he turned to Manta and said, "Now, who are you? Why did you attack our brother?"  
"He looks like a mutant manta ray," Donnie said. "Wow. Where do you come from?"

"So cool," Mikey said. "Look, dude, we aren't going to hurt you. We're mutants too and we know what it's like to be regarded as a freak. All we want to know is why you harmed our brother, because he's a good guy, like we are. We fight for good and defend New York against villains. Are you the vigilante, who's been sinking shipping vessels? If so, we'd like to talk to you about that. Nothing bad, I swear. You don't have to be scared of us."  
Manta regarded them, wondering if he could trust them and then having a gut feeling he could said, "I am from a tiny island in the Pacific and my name is Manta. I have travelled here, because I thought I could do more work here."

"Work?" Raphael growled. "Ya call nearly killin' me work?"  
"Easy, Raph," Leo said and patted his shoulder. "What do you mean, Manta?"

"I want to protect the ocean," Manta said. "That's my job. To save my fellow creatures. As for your brother, I thought he was a threat. Who are you people and how did you come to be?"  
"We're mutant Turtles," Leo said. "We were ordinary Turtles and stepped in purple goo, which transformed us into what you see now. I'm Leonardo, the leader. Donnie is the one wearing purple. He's our inventor and resident brains of the team. Mikey is the one wearing orange and he's the prankster and you've already met Raphael. He's the muscle of the team and the firebrand."  
"Purple goo? That's what landed on me in the ocean. I was a regular manta ray before. You said you fight crime?"

"Yeah," Raphael said, folding his arms and then glaring at Manta. "Which means we don't need ya. Ya can sod off ta yer island and let the real heroes fight! Do ya hear me?"  
"Raph!" Leo said, sheathing his katana, no longer deeming Manta a threat. "I'm so sorry for my brother's behavior, Manta. He doesn't take kindly to newcomers. I sense we're on the same team here and we both want the same things…"  
"NO!" Raphael growled. "Ya can't be serious, Leo. That creep nearly killed me and yer gonna invite him home ta join us! How can ya? Don't I matter ta ya? How can ya just trust him like that? I swear I'll leave the team if ya do! I ain't bluffin'!"

"Sipi," Manta said and smiled. "Sipi means nice if he does that. I don't think we'll get along anyway. He sounds like a brute with anger issues."  
"Raphie has problems," Mikey said and laughed. "But we love him anyway." He ducked out of the way, as Raphael swung a punch at him.

"Hey, I'm gonna walk," Raphael said irately, his green eyes blazing. "I mean it."  
"Like all the millions other times you said you would," Donnie said sarcastically. "I agree with Leo. If we're on the same team we should work together and not separately."

"Yep," Mikey agreed. "I say we give Manta a chance. You're outvoted, Raphie, and besides, where would you go?"

Raphael scowled, knowing they were right. He had nowhere else to go and even if he did, he wouldn't leave them with a stranger. They were his brothers and it was his job to protect them, even if it meant he would lose his life in the process. He had no problem with that, because they were his world, his galaxy and they always would be. He loved them all fiercely, especially Leo. The leader may be a huge pain in the shell sometimes, but he was Raphael's best friend and confidante and he loved him most.

"So, are you with us, Manta?" Leo asked. "You can stay with us. It's not the best place, but it's safe and no humans will find us."  
"I prefer the ocean, mate," Manta replied. "And anyway, I can't live out of water longer than forty-eight hours."

"Aw. Pity. You'd love pizza," Mikey said. "It's so yummy. I can make it when we go home."  
"No! Let him stay in the damn ocean," Raphael chimed in. "He doesn't want pizza. The guy likes plankton, Mikey."

"Well," Manta said. "I would be game to try pizza." He saw Raphael's murderous expression, as he uttered the words and said, "It sounds interesting. Maybe a change from plankton is called for and I could stay with you for a few days."  
"YA AIN'T HAVIN' MY ROOM!" Raphael boomed. "Ya can have Mikey's, seein' as he wants ta be yer best pal. I hope he don't kill ya in yer sleep, Mikey. If he does it's yer fault. I will say that I don't trust this guy. I never will and I ain't leavin' none of ya nothin' in my will for choosin' this guy over yer brother, whom he almost killed."

"I don't want your dumb bells anyway," Donnie said, making the others, apart from Leo snigger. "As to your water problem, Manta, I can rig you up a water tank or something to wear on your back, which should help."

Raphael stomped off to the van and climbed onto the driver's seat.

Leo sighed and thought, I'll talk to him later.

"Right," Leo said. "I'll sit up front with Raph. You guys are in the back. Welcome on board, Manta. Don't worry about Raph. He'll calm down soon."  
"I don't care if he does. It's his problem if he doesn't like me. All I care about is protecting the ocean."

"All right," Mikey said cheerfully. "I'll make the best pizzas ever. Come on, Manta."

The brothers and Manta piled into the van.

Raphael drove and thought, I'll never trust this creep and I'm gonna knock sense into the others and tell them he can't be trusted neither. If that don't work, I'm gonna leave. I'm serious this time. I'm tired of my feelings and opinions always bein' disregarded.


End file.
